


Meredith Holmes' Birthday Wish

by hotchoco195



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes & Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Insane Pregnancy, Kid Fic, Secrets, Sherlock Feels, fem!Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith asked for a sibling. Sherlock and Jenna cave, like the big softies they secretly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meredith Holmes' Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten because parts 3 and 4 of this series ended up being much longer.

John put down his paper and jogged to the door. “Coming!”

He opened it to find Jenna smirking at him. “Ding dong!”

“Uh, hi. You’re here to see Sherlock?”

“The very same.”

“He’s in his lab if you wanna go up.”

“Thank you doctor.”

She traipsed up the stairs to the third storey and knocked as she entered, taking off her coat. Sherlock was in the middle of dissecting something that looked like a pig’s hind quarters but he glanced up.

“Jenna?”

“It’s that time again Sherly.”

He grimaced. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Well I can’t control the female reproductive system, Sherlock. It’s now or next month, take your pick.”

“Very well. Shall we retire to the bedroom?”

“What’s wrong with here?” she said innocently, running a hand along the low bench.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t want to contaminate my specimens.”

“Fine, downstairs it is. Give me a few minutes to freshen up.”

She headed back down and he covered his experiment, putting the lids back on various bottles. Sherlock wasn’t stalling per se, more taking a moment to psych himself up. He walked downstairs to find Jenna already in her underwear on his bed, a prepared syringe in her hands. Sherlock stripped off his shirt and flexed his arm, holding it out for her.

“You know if you were anyone else I’d be entirely insulted by this little cocktail.” She mused as she injected it into the crook of his elbow.

“God forbid your pride should be so easily wounded.” He drawled.

Jenna just smirked and sat back, watching him take off the rest of his clothes as they waited for the drug to have its effect. It was a sort of liquid Viagra coupled with an aphrodisiac, just enough to get Sherlock to loosen up and help nature along. They’d developed it together under very strictly supervised conditions. Sherlock didn’t entirely trust her not to add something extra when he wasn’t looking.

“How are we going Sherly?” Jenna cooed, swinging a leg off the edge of the mattress.

“Elevated heart rate, rise in core temperature...I think we’re ready.”

“God, try not to sound like I’m leading you towards your execution.”

“Apologies. I cannot change my nature.”

She crawled closer, running a hand along his neck. “Come on, Sherly. We used to have fun, didn’t we? Though admittedly you probably don’t remember much of it.”

The touch made him shiver, hands coming up to her waist. She smiled.

“Just relax and let Jenna handle it.”

 

John was in the kitchen putting the dishes away when Sherlock walked in, his phone in his hands. There was an odd expression on his face, a sort of shock crossed with fear.

The doctor frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I just spoke to Jenna. She’s pregnant.”

“Already? It’s only been two months.”

“Does it usually take longer than that?” the detective asked with genuine curiosity.

“Well yeah, when you’re not a genius with access to expensive medical equipment and top-quality fertility drugs. I guess Jenna had things well-planned.”

“Hmm, yes.”

“Are you going to tell Merry?”

“Jenna wants to be there when she finds out. She’ll be around later with Sebastian.”

John laughed. “My god, you’re having a baby Sherlock! This is great. We should do something, get a drink or go out for dinner.”

Sherlock gave him a withering look. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not excited?”

“Pleased to have the conception out of the way, perhaps. Happy at the prospect of the birth. But I’ve got months of waiting before the baby gets here John. There’s no point burning myself out now.”

“Uh, right. Okay.”

“There’s just one thing.”

“What?”

“We can’t tell Mycroft.”

“I’m sure he’d be pleased-”

“I am certain he wouldn’t be. I’m not supposed to be fraternising with the enemy, John.”

“Hmm...well I think the biggest danger is Merry.”

Sherlock scoffed. “She won’t say anything. Look at who her mother is – keeping secrets runs in her DNA.”

 

_Moriarty has been rather unusually active of late. Any idea why? – MH_

Pregnancy hormones, Sherlock thought. According to Sebastian the criminal’s mood swings had become so bad even he was afraid, and he’d presumably lived through them once. Sherlock had seen the dark circles under the sniper’s eyes and a gouge behind his ear from a particularly vicious scratch.

“Is everything okay over there?”

“Aside from weird cravings and a massive spike in homicides?” Moran had sighed.

_Perhaps she’s feeling energetic – SH_

*****

Jenna very swiftly vetoed Sherlock attending any doctor’s appointments. He was a tad disappointed – the pregnancy would have given him a chance to resolve some theories about child prodigies – but the idea of being subjected to messy questions was unappealing enough that he was happy to let the criminal handle it by herself. If Jenna knew the sex she didn’t see fit to tell him so Sherlock and Meredith brainstormed names for either possibility.

“Sophie.”

“Edward.”

“Algernon.”

“Algernon?” he scowled.

“You and Uncle Mycroft have odd names.”

“It’s not necessarily a good thing.”

“He can’t get teased if we don’t go to school.”

“Try again.”

“Rupert?”

“Better. Amelia.”

“Anastasia.”

He gave her another odd look for that one but she just smiled.

*****

John sat down Meredith and her father at the kitchen table, hands fussing with his sleeves as he stalled for time. Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. “Get on with it, John.”

“I’ve met someone.”

“Not unusual.”

“Someone special.”

“Ah.”

“What’s she like, Uncle John?” Meredith rested her head in her hands and smiled dreamily.

He grinned. “Her name’s Mary Morstan and she’s a teacher.”

“She sounds lovely.”

“I’d like her to come over and meet the two of you, if that’s alright?” the doctor glanced at Sherlock.

“You’re sure she’s not a threat?” he asked quietly.

“I figure Mycroft or Jenna would have said something by now if she was.”

He shrugged. “As you please.”

“You have to be nice though, Da,” Meredith took his hand, “Because I really want an aunt.”

“Ask Uncle Mycroft for one.”

She snorted and Sherlock couldn’t quite hold back a giggle.

 

John rushed around the house making sure everything was perfectly straight and wiping his hands on his trousers. He seemed to be sweating more than usual for a winter’s day. He threw a glance at Sherlock sitting calmly by the fire watching Meredith play her violin. “Is it hot in here? It feels hot in here.”

“She really must be special to have you so worked up.”

“There’s definitely milk?”

“Yes John, for the hundredth time there is milk, sugar and tea, as well as biscuits and cake. We may well die of a sugar overdose but we will definitely not run out.”

A cab pulled up outside and John hurried to the door. Meredith looked at her father. “Be nice, remember?”

“I’m nice.” He protested.

She gave him a dubious look and put down her violin, climbing into his lap. Sherlock wasn’t sure if it was because she felt shy or so she could elbow him if he was rude. Probably both. They could hear John talking to someone outside, and then he walked in with a huge smile and a pretty blonde. She had straight hair that fell just past her shoulders and was a few years younger than John, with a neat coat and a beige dress that matched his jumper. She smiled at Sherlock and Meredith nervously.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Merry smiled.

“Everyone, this is Mary. Mary, this is my housemate Sherlock and his daughter Meredith.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Sherlock supplied after a nudge, “John’s told us so much about you.”

“Really?” she grinned at the doctor.

He blushed and ducked his head. “I’ll make us tea, shall I?”

“Sounds great.”

“You can come and sit next to me,” Meredith gestured, “We’ll be Merry and Mary.”

Mary beamed. “I’d like that.”

Sherlock could see why she was a teacher. The air she gave off was one of kindness and fun, and he could already see she was perfect for John – provided he could deal with the lack of danger in such a relationship. The ex-soldier was a thrill seeker after all. Maybe Mary could help him grow out of that.

“I must confess I feel like I know you already. John says wonderful things about you. He never mentioned Merry though.”

Sherlock decided to cut off that line of questioning early. “Her mother’s position requires us to keep things very private, so you’ll understand if I ask you not to advertise Meredith’s presence.”

Mary blinked. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to interfere.”

He could see the curiosity in her gaze as she looked at Merry, possibly wondering if her mother was famous or from a wealthy family. But she looked like someone who would be discreet about it so Sherlock relaxed. John brought their tea and the plate of sweets and sat in the chair beside Mary with an eager look.

“Are we all getting along?”

“Of course John,” Sherlock smiled, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

*****

Sherlock opened the door to find Sebastian waiting on the stoop. “I’m to bring you to Jenna’s for Meredith’s party.”

“What? But the security risk-”

“Don’t even start, mate,” Sebastian growled angrily, “I already had that conversation with her.”

“And?”

“And I thought she was going to knife me. She doesn’t want to leave the flat, so get in the car and keep your mouth shut.”

“Very well. John!”

They took a mildly scenic route to Belgravia and its rows of identical white porticos. Sebastian stopped at a two storey house with red trim around the windows and nudged them out, unlocking the door. They stepped into an airy white foyer, mirrors lining one wall and gauzy curtains over the doorways. There were steps up to the next level and from where Sherlock stood he could make out a dining room, kitchen, and a lounge that looked like a magazine cover, all cream leather couches and silver ornaments.

“It’s not what I expected.” John whispered.

“What did you think it would be like?”

“I dunno, more mad scientist’s haunted castle.”

Sebastian led the way. “She’s upstairs. Doesn’t get out of bed much.”

John nodded. “I don’t blame her. What is she, thirty-three weeks?”

“Thirty-one but she’s huge.”

They followed him into a large bedroom that was decorated in grey, the curtains a dull steel, the bedding silvery satin. One corner had been turned over to a loveseat and some ottomans and Jen was enthroned here on the couch with a white throw rug over her knees. Her stomach strained against a crisp white wrap shirt, much bigger than it should be at seven months. Meredith sat next to her chatting excitedly, and she beamed at John and Sherlock as they entered.

“Hi Da!”

“Happy birthday sweet. Jenna?”

“Sherly.” She huffed out.

“Come sit with us Da. You can feel the baby kicking.”

He didn’t feel very enthusiastic about getting that close to a hormonal Moriarty but he’d done this to her and he should brave at least a little of the fallout. Sherlock squeezed onto the couch and Meredith grabbed his hand, pressing it to the taut bulge between them. Sherlock stuck his lip out.

“I don’t feel anything.”

As if in response to his voice something hit his hand. Sherlock gasped as Jenna winced and tried to reposition herself.

“Don’t get the fidgety thing riled up. I’ll never get comfortable.”

But he brushed off her snarky aside and leaned closer, humming softly. The baby kicked again and Jenna scowled.

“Sherlock!”

“Sorry.” He withdrew his hand, but the look he gave John was full of boyish glee.

“Open your presents Mer.” Jenna waved a hand at the pile on the table.

She made quick work of the wrapping paper and soon had a ring of gifts spread out around her. Mycroft had given her a box full of sheet music and a diamond necklace that Sherlock recognised as belonging to Mummy when she was younger. He was amazed his brother still had it but didn’t comment as he did it up for the girl. His own gift was a very fine leather satchel and a sketchbook with accompanying pencils. There was a full set of star maps and a new microscope from Jenna, a hardback collection of Jane Austens from John and a set of short weighted staffs from Sebastian that made Sherlock scowl.

“She’s old enough to start learning to look after herself, Sherly.” Jenna said simply. He couldn’t argue with that, especially considering the dangers of being related to both the Holmes and Moriarty.

Sebastian brought in the cake, a chocolate frosted confection that Sherlock thought might give him diabetes just looking at it. Meredith leaned forward to blow out the candles and make her wish.

“What did you ask for, Mer?” Jenna clasped her hands over her belly.

“For Uncle John to get married, and to see a shooting star.”

John looked flustered as he took his cake, smiling to himself. Jenna leaned over to mutter in Sherlock’s ear. “At least it’s not as challenging as last year’s.”

*****

Sherlock was in his lab when the phone rang. It was very late but he was still up working on a series of mushroom tissue samples. Barely glancing at the screen he accepted the call. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“It’s Sebastian. She’s gone into labour.”

He sat up. “John and I will meet you at the hospital.”

“Right.”

Sherlock hung up and abandoned his slides, racing downstairs. “John! John, get up!”

“Huh?” his flatmate sat up lazily as Sherlock flung the door open.

“The baby’s coming.”

“Oh. Oh! I’ll get dressed.”

Sherlock danced around impatiently, swearing he’d just get a cab by himself and John could follow, but it was less than five minutes before the doctor emerged.

“You know these things take time, right? She’s not going to have it before you get there.”

“If you’re not going to say anything useful you can wait here.”

“Shutting up!”

It took forever to get a cab given the time, and when they finally reached the hospital Sherlock took off like a bullet. John paid and went inside more sedately, only to be almost bowled over by his housemate returning.

“John.”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“I don’t know where we’re supposed to be going and that woman behind the desk was very unhelpful.”

“That’s alright, I speak hospital. Leave it to me.”

He went over and leaned on the desk, smiling at the nurse behind the counter. She gave him a tired, stressed look and he cleared his throat.

“Hello, Dr John Watson. I’m looking for the maternity ward.”

“Level 4, first turn to your right.”

“Thank you.”

He grabbed Sherlock and steered the jittery detective towards the lifts.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“It’s blatantly prejudiced to ignore me just because I’m not a doctor.”

John chuckled. “Get used to it. You’re on my turf now.”

When they finally reached the birthing suites and John had extracted the location of ‘Mrs Holmes’ from the equally cranky maternity nurse, Sherlock swept into the room in a whirlwind of coat and curly hair. Jenna’s face was screwed up in pain despite the epidural in her spine. Her eyes darkened when she spotted him.

“You! I ought to have you ripped limb from limb, see how you like it! I’m going to call Sebastian and tell him to break every bone in your body and then peel off your skin!”

The midwife looked over. “I take it you’re the father?”

“Uh, yes. Is there any way we can give her more drugs?”

 

Sherlock sat in the chair next to Jenna’s bed, rocking his son in his arms as the criminal got some much needed sleep. He was astounded by how small the infant was, how tiny his nails could be, the soft spots on his head. He’d been around children before but he’d never been so close to a newborn. It was fascinating watching his little tongue poke through his lips or the way his fingers clenched.

The door opened and Sherlock straightened warily, but Sebastian was outside and he wouldn’t have let anyone dangerous past.

“Hello Sherlock.”

“Mycroft.” His mouth curled up.

His brother leaned on his umbrella as he took in the baby and the sleeping Moriarty. “I take it I am an uncle again?”

“You’ll understand why I didn’t mention it earlier.”

“Because you knew I would ask if you’d lost your mind.”

“Relax, Mikey. We’re not in love or moving in together or anything absurd like that.”

He sighed his well-practiced ‘oh Sherlock’ sigh and came closer. “Does he have a name?”

“Nicholas. Merry picked it.”

“May I?”

Sherlock nodded and stood, letting Mycroft sit as he handed the baby over. The elder Holmes chuckled.

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you? Got your father’s eyes.”

Nicholas blinked up at him sleepily.

“You know you’re going to have to tell Mummy now.” Mycroft said quietly.

Sherlock gave him a horrified grimace. “I think not.”

“She deserves to meet her grandchildren before she passes, Sherlock.”

“I can’t even begin to list the reasons that’s a terrible idea.”

“If you’re worried about protection I’m sure Moriarty will provide it.”

“I’m worried about explaining this. She doesn’t even know about my addiction, does she?”

Mycroft cleared his throat. “No.”

“Then I don’t see why I should drag my children to France just to upset her.”

“She won’t be upset once she sees them.”

Sherlock folded his arms and looked away. “I’ll think about it.”

 

By the time anyone else found out about Nicholas Sherlock had gotten over his abject terror of being responsible for a baby and established a sort of routine for looking after both kids when it was his week. The detective stumbled into the morgue wearily. Sebastian had picked the children up earlier that morning but he hadn’t had a chance to catch up on the hours and hours of sleep he’d missed during their stay. Lestrade and Molly were standing over a corpse but they both gave him an odd look as he stopped with a sigh.

“You okay?” Greg frowned.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look tired before,” Molly wrinkled her nose, “Are you sick?”

“Even I need some sleep, and that’s much harder with the irregular feeding patterns of a baby to cater to.” He leaned over the body.

“A baby?” Greg’s brows disappeared into his hair.

Sherlock opened his wallet and pulled out a recent photo of the pudgy infant, his brown hair already long and curly. “Nicholas.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? I would have gotten you a gift. Geez, he looks a lot more like you than Merry does.”

Molly blinked. “You’ve had another baby?”

“Yes, with Meredith’s mother.”

“Oh.”

“So you two are a thing?” Lestrade said incredulously.

“God no, we’d never last as a couple. We just thought it would be nice for Merry to have a sibling.”

“Listen, no offence, but how do you keep convincing this woman to sleep with you?”

Molly looked like she wanted to ask the same thing. Sherlock shrugged. “She’s crazy.”

“She’d have to be.”

“I take offence to that.”

“Do we get to meet him?”

“You could come for dinner next week.”

“Great, great. Should I bring the girls?”

Sherlock made a face. Meredith might not take kindly to Greg’s children but it was worth a try. “Sure.”

*****

Sherlock walked inside and hung his coat on the hook by the door. He stepped into the lounge room and frowned, switching on the light.

“Why are you sitting there like some kind of ineffectual gargoyle?”

John clasped his hands on his knees and cleared his throat. “Sherlock, I’m moving out.”

“What?” he scoffed, “Ridiculous.”

“You know that it’s not. I’m going to propose to Mary. Start my own family. I can still help you on cases but I need my own place.”

“I fail to see why the two of you couldn’t stay here.”

“People don’t live with their mates once they’re married, Sherlock. And you’ll need my room for Nicholas when he’s older. I know it’s weird but you lived without me once. I’m sure you can do it again.”

Sherlock’s words flew out before he could stop them. “How will I possibly manage without you?”

“You’re a genius, Sherlock Holmes. You’ll figure it out.”

 

Meredith was a flower girl at the wedding, looking sweet as anything in her soft musk pink dress. She waved to Sherlock as she passed and he smiled, bouncing a drooling Nicholas on one knee. He had to admit Mary looked radiant and John completely besotted as the two blondes exchanged vows, hands clasped tight. Sherlock still hadn’t adjusted to the emptiness of the house on the weeks it was just him but he was happy for his friend.

“They make a fine couple.” Mycroft said beside him.

“Hmm.”

“You aren’t still sulking, are you Sherlock?”

“It seems it’s your turn, Mikey,” he deflected the question, “Got your eye on anyone?”

The British Government raised a stiff brow at him and Sherlock smiled.

Jenna sent an expensive set of knives as a wedding gift, and John had to fumble to explain where they’d come from to his new wife – which was probably Moriarty’s plan all along.


End file.
